I Bet You Can't!
by KawaiixHyuugaxHinata
Summary: Naruto gives Sasuke a bet he can't refuse. SasuxNaruxSaku. Rating might go up in later chapters..


-1

**Naruto gets tired of seeing Sakura fawn over Sasuke repeatedly, so he does what any hot-blooded jealous nin does. He challenges Sasuke to a bet that he can't act like him and that he, Naruto can't act like him. The bet is on.**

**I Bet You Can't!**

**By: Suzu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't own me, if I did.. Sakura would've been under Tsu-hime from the start n.n She's so much cooler when she's a medic. **

**Chapter 1:**

**The Bet.**

Sakura sat admiring her usual crush as usual, ignoring Naruto in the meantime of it all. Sure she had heard him say something about getting ramen at Ichiraku, but she had just shrugged and continued to look upon the raven-haired ninja, whom in her opinion was a god of gods.

"Yoo-hoo! Sakura-chan!" Naruto finally gained her attention as well as a punch from Sakura's chakra manipulated fist which sent him towards the ground quickly. "Honestly Naruto-kun, can't you see I'm trying to talk to Sasuke-kun?" She rubbed the knuckles of her right fist. His hard head had hurt her fist slightly obviously. 'Yeah, your listening and he's totally ignoring you, as usual.' Naruto thought to himself as his hands were held behind his head.

'**If only Naruto could be more like Sasuke-kun.. Two for one, ne other me?' **Inner Sakura grinned while holding crossed arms. 'If only, if only..' Sakura let out a sigh at the mental image of two Sasuke's.

Practice ended after lunch, rather early that day, Kakashi had some errand to attend to, he took the last chance to talk to Sakura before she waved to Sasuke whom was leaving last that day. "S-Sakura-chan.." Naruto started, his face sweating slightly with a touch of apprehension and nervousness showing. "Hmm?" Sakura blinked. **'Oh no, here he goes again..' **Inner Sakura resounded with a sigh as Sakura just stood expecting the question. "Sakura-chan would you like to go out for ramen?" Naruto asked.

Sakura simply blinked, in surprise before starting to walk away. "Maybe some other time, Naruto-kun.." She turned back with a blush to see Sasuke and waved before taking off in a jog back to her house. Leaving a dumbfounded Naruto. Okay so she didn't say no, but still didn't say yes and that was a major letdown on his part. Turning he was suddenly struck with a memory of something Sakura had said the week before.

**Flashback:**

Naruto had just implemented the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, to gather garbage up from the ground. In his opinion this was a quicker way, what better way then six of you? He didn't notice until too late though., Sakura had been resting on the bank with her bag of trash, a soft scream sounded from her lips as she was knocked in by one of the dashing Naruto's. As she was rushing towards a rock from the current, it was Sasuke who grabbed her. "Dammit, Naruto you almost killed me! Why can't you be more like Sasuke!" Sakura demanded while pointing a finger towards Sasuke. Naruto flinched from these words, it was an accident after all. "S-Sorry Sakura-chan." He laughed, which earned him a punch from her fist.

**End Flashback.**

That was it! Be more like Sasuke, but he had to have Sasuke be more like him somehow.. Grinning Naruto looked towards the retreating body of Sasuke, and took off after him. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called, while bounding after him. "What is it, dobe?" Sasuke simply asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to have a bet.." Naruto paused balancing on the soles of his sandals nonchalantly, this gained Sasuke's attention. "What kind of bet, dobe?" Sasuke questioned while holding crossed arms. "Well just umm..," Naruto paused his left arm behind his head, his eyes slit into a fox like visage. "That I could act like you and that you couldn't act like me for a month!" Naruto suddenly spit it out. "I bet I could." Sasuke said with a smirk, the Kyuubi had just insulted his Uchiha bloodline in a way, let alone his manhood of not being able to hold a bet. "I bet you can't!' Naruto grinned, this was pie. Sasuke could never turn down an offer for a challenge whether it was with Dog brow (Hahaha Lee I always call him that.) or just a simple bet.

"Fine, dobe you're on." Sasuke grinned and set off. Tomorrow he would act like the number one hyperactive maverick ninja, and Naruto to act like, Please he's so going to win. Pausing he turned back what was the prize. "Naruto if I win, you have to keep your mouth shut for a whole day, no talking, or yawning even." 'And if I win, I get Sakura-chan.' Naruto thought while asking saying: "And if I win, you buy me twenty bowls of ramen at the Ichiraku Bar!" Sasuke sweat dropped. So like the dobe to request that if he won. "The only condition, is that we have to convince everyone in Konoha, meaning the rookie 9." Naruto grinned. The Bet was set into place, Sakura was going to be his..

**Sakura: I can't believe they aren't betting over me..**

**Ino: Why would they bet over a forehead?**

**Sakura: grr..**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke Is Saying Dattebayo! Naruto Isn't being Annoying?**

**Preview:**

Sasuke entered onto the training ground with a grin on his face, god this was killing him on the inside surely Naruto thought. His doppelgangers automatically dissipated as he appeared before Sakura, and Naruto with a kunai held in his mouth. Sakura just stood blinking.

"Sakura-chan, you look lovely this morning." Sasuke was saying something he usually wouldn't he was complimenting Sakura, whom he actually thought was pretty most of the time unless she was saying hurtful things, much like the time when she said things like spoiled and he had said to her you make me sick.

Naruto was flabbergasted on the inside, but the usual Sasuke wouldn't say a thing so he couldn't either…

**End Preview.**

**Should I continue this one? Oh and if you've read my other stories, tell me if I should continue those or not too. I already have a chapter for A Different Outlook.**


End file.
